Dark Dreams
by Yellow Drake X
Summary: Dark and Jak finaly seperate, but Jak's not too fond of his darker half. Can Jak's freinds find a place in their lives to help the demon, or will they reject him like Jak did? Contains:JA DT DJS DJK TS Edited! OLD FICTION IGNORE
1. Default Chapter

Dark Dreams 

_Bored with my head about to pop with ideas. Now I have this. _

…_yay? Made some corrections, thanks for pointing those out, Kayasuri-n!_

"_Get him out of me."_

Those horrid five words, that alone had forced him out of his home, his body, and any sort of small comfort he could ever have.

"_Get him out of me."_

Dark Jak winced and looked up out of the bars of the prison cell he had been herded into, charged with the bright energy of red eco. For the first time in what seemed like days, there was somebody standing there.

"Greetings, dark one." Dark wasted no time in charging against the bars, attempting to reach through them to the small figure, who didn't move beyond an open mouth of surprise and wide eyes. Dark repeatedly threw himself against the bars, each time igniting a shower of spark that sizzled against his skin. "Stop it! You will injure yourself." The figure calmly said. Dark paused and paced across the cage on all fours.

_Hurt. Oh, yeah. Hurt was bad. Hurt could lead to death. _

The figure nervously stood there, holding a bag of something close to her chest. She slowly stepped closer until she was barely inches out of Dark's reach. She paused and her long, pointed ears twitched.

"Here. You must be hungry after three days in here."

_Hungry? Yes. Hungry. And you are prey. _He thought, snarling and baring a set of long, pointed teeth. The figure shook, but stood her ground. She pulled something out of the bag and held it out to him. _…Prey?_

"Leaper Steak." She stepped closer until she was holding it through the bars. Dark gave her a distrusting stare, prey giving to him freely meant hurt in his mind, and it meant hurt and drugged meat to trap him. "Are you…afraid of me?" She sighed and dropped it. Dark wasted no time in leaping upon it and tearing at it with his teeth and claws, the figure stepped back, surprised at the sheer animalism of him attacking the meat.

As he finished it and licked the juices off his claws he looked back at her, crouching like a cat ready at any moment to run or attack. The figure stepped closer and kneeled next to the bars, squinting to get a better look at him. She slowly pulled another steak from the bag and he immediately took notice, slowly crawling closer. She leaned forward to get it further through the bars without touching them.

_Prey with prey? Both prey?_ He delicately came forward to sniff at the meat, old experience coming to mind. _Prey can make sleep. Sleep not wanted_. He crouched down and reached out, taking it from her hand with his claws, spearing it through and tearing at it slowly with his teeth as a sheer display of his power.

"They haven't even been in here at all, have they?" she said, just a touch of honest sympathy leaking into her voice, she kept her hand through the bars and stretched out her fingers, brushing against his horns and hair. He looked up and leaned closer, she paused for a second before running her hand over his face.

_Prey. PREY_! Before he could even think about it, his jaws snapped down on her hand, thankfully not with full force or she'd be missing a large portion of her palm. She didn't shout, or pull away, she just closed her eyes, and kept her breathing steady. He released her hand and pulled back a bit, confused. _Why is the prey not scared? It's hurt, but it stays silent. Why? _Her leaned forward and sniffed at her hand, still stuck through the bars of the cage with thick beads of blood forming over the deep marks where his fangs had pierced the skin.

"I am an ally, dark one." She said calmly, her voice barely even shaking. A rough, rasping tongue delicately lapped at the wounds on her hand, coaxing the bleeding to slow. "You have nothing to be afraid of." She stood up, holding her hand close to her chest while the other hand reached over to the wall, hitting a switch. The red eco stopped.

_Ally_? He thought back to the memories that he had. Scattered and vague, but enough to remember an ally. Somebody who worked with you, that you could trust, maybe even a friend. Dark slowly stood up, rearing to his fell height. He had been dressed in an old prisoner's uniform, and his white skin and hair were dirty from the grime of being dragged through the streets of Haven, even if his hands and claws were impeccably clean.

"Here. We do not want hunger to distract you." She held out the sack to him, and he slowly reached out for it, studying her.

_White skin. Like me? No, not…kin_. He busied himself with the Leaper steaks while she walked to the door of the prison, grabbing a small parcel. She returned and slid the parcel bound in cloth through the bars. Dark took a second to lick the juices and remains of the steaks off his hands and claws before he slit the string that held the parcel shut and looked at it's contents_. Clothing. Fake fur_. He blinked and looked up, the figure was gone.

Quickly changing out of the torn, stained, and filthy prison uniform, he pulled on the new clothes. A deep violet tunic hung loosely over a long sleeved white shirt, tan breeches and tall, black, leaper-leather boots. He fitted a belt made of the same material as the boots around his chest, letting the heavy, precursor-metal buckle fall in the center of his chest and looked down at himself. He was used to wearing clothing, at least, whatever his former body had chosen to wear at the time.

"I see you are finished." He looked up, the girl had returned; holding a large waterskin of some liquid, most likely water. He stood there, tense, but not aggressive, and she stepped closer to the door of the cell. "You should drink, before you get dehydrated." He stared at the waterskin as she held it through the bars, before retracting the long claws back and holding it, careful not to puncture it with the small talons his claws had become.

_Water. Water is life._ He gulped it down surprisingly neatly and looked up. She was in the cell. He blinked and stared; not much escaped his notice.

"I am Seem, leader of the Precursor monks." She said, giving a short bow, followed by an elaborate hand signal. Dark blinked again, oh, right, humans had to tell each other who they were. Forgot about that.

"Drr…rrk…" He growled out, his voice rough and scratchy. He stopped and licked his teeth. "Darrrrk-k." He said with a gravelly voice, rolling the 'r' into a growl and cutting off the 'k' with a sharp click of his teeth. Seem nodded and stepped closer, the two stood there for a long moment, taking each other in before Dark slowly started to move and circle her. She kept her eyes straight ahead, Dark inwardly grinned.

_I like this prey, she is brave._ Coming to a stop in front of her they were still again before she circled him, taking careful notice of his claws, fully extended once again, and his horns. The made eye contact and stared, Dark saw what could be the first human he could ever trust, and Seem saw an incredible find, the very living embodiment of eco itself.

"Come." She motioned with her hand for him to follow and opened the door, stepping out and taking a few stride towards the door. He paused at the door of the cell and looked around, confused once again. "Come." She repeated, a bit more forcefully. He dropped to all fours and bounded to her side.

Seem smiled and walked to the door, waiting until he slowly walked over to enter the code into the keypad. He stood on his feet, still hunched over in case of need to run and leap. The door opened, and for the first time, Dark could make his own decision.

_Stay? Or go?_

_Dammit. I broke down and read the reviews…_

_SEMICOLON! YOU ARE TRULY THE BANE OF MY EXISTANCE!_


	2. Dust

**Dark Dreams**

_Jak asks the precursors to separate him and his Dark side for good, but the abandoned shadow is thrust into a world that he doesn't know and will rely on the help of friends both old and new to help him survive._

* * *

Seem led the creature of dark eco out of the prison, down a long, slanted hallway. Dark walked slowly behind her, occasionally bounding forward on all fours to catch up to her. As soon as they came through another door where a familiar figure sat with his associates, Dark was on alert.

Torn and several Freedom Guards stared at Seem as she continued to walk, the bristling Dark creeping behind her on all fours, never taking it's inky, black eyes off them. Distrustful and cautious, but still following her. Torn stepped in front of the doorway, blocking Seem's path. The monk looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Move, marked one." She said quietly.

"Two questions. First, what the hell are you thinking? Letting him out! And second, what makes you think I'm letting you walk out of here with that…that…" torn fell silent as Dark stood up abruptly, standing in between him and Seem. Torn blinked and stepped back, Jak was shorter than him, and he knew that Dark was larger, but reared at full, straight height, Dark topped him off by a good two inches.

"Stay calm, dark one." Seem said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dark didn't move beyond a slight twitch of the ears before he bared his teeth at Torn, dark eco crackling in his eyes with a clear message.

_Get out of my way._ Torn glared back, secretly trembling inside, and stepped off to the side. The Freedom League guards had all backed off to the far side of room, many of them had been in the KG before this, and they had seen firsthand what Dark could do to a man, even in heavy armor with full artillery.

"Follow me." Seem repeated as she walked out of the door onto the street, a large transport zoomer sat outside. He followed her inside, looking back over his shoulder as Torn glared at him from the doorway, hand far too close to dagger for comfort. As the door sealed itself shut and he sat on one the benches across form Seem, he studied her again.

She was utterly silent, eyes closed, perhaps meditating or simply thinking. He couldn't help but admire the way she held herself, perfectly straight and radiating power, one of the only people he had ever seen who had not been afraid of him. Her hand still held dark, red scabs where he had bit her, but she showed no sign of pain at all.

The zoomer halted to a stop with a slight jerk and Dark was instantly on his feet, he could hear voices outside, and the smell of so many different emotions. Fear, anger, distrust, even some protectiveness, but the voices were familiar. Especially one in particular. Seem stood beside him and he jumped, he had not heard the monk move. As the door open, she whispered to him under her breath.

"You must remain calm, it is only a short walk, but you must remain calm…" The people shuffled away as the door finished opening, forming a makeshift sort of path for the two, and the group of people did not look at all happy. Especially the one that was standing his ground in front of the desert transport, waiting.

"Jak-k…" Dark whispered, eyes narrowing. Jak's eyes narrowed as well and he tensed, ready to bring out the morph gun if needed. Seem's hand grasped the sleeve of Dark's shirt gently and led him along, her presence was a small bit of comfort to him as she identified the small crowd. A small, green-haired girl who trembled uncontrollably behind a sternly protective and diminutive older man, a redheaded, curvaceous woman who had actually skipped the whole fear part and was straight into anger, clutching a small eco pistol tightly.

A blond man chewing nervously on a cigar, smelling strongly of gunpowder. A large, muscular man with dark skin and green, metallic armor who radiated command. But the one directly before Dark was his main concern at the moment. A mirror image of him, a color photograph to his black-and-white. Despite the other man being smaller, he was quite a bit more muscular than Dark, while Dark was lean and sinuous, like a predator.

Dark snorted as they stood there, face-to-face. Dark hunched and crouched a bit like he tended to be, and Jak standing perfectly straight-backed. The glared at each other for a long, tense moment before Seem gave Dark a light push into the transport and Jak stepped off to the side. Seem shot Jak a look.

"He will be at the precursor temple, don't worry, I'll keep him out of Spargus. Prince Mar." She said with an indignant tone.

"Just keep him out." Jak spat the last word with enough loathing that Dark felt something nearly unknown to him tingle in his spine. Fear. But Dark forgot it as soon as he snarled at Jak, but held his ground. Mainly because Seem now had his arm in a death-grip that was starting to become painful. "You hear that, stay out." Jak hissed at him.

"Like…I…vould vant to sssstay herrre…anyvayssss." Dark struggled out, surprised at his own voice in a way. With the hissing and growling, the strange accent that was foreign even to him from the overly long fangs that obstructed his mouth. Jak's eyes widened and he pulled back, somewhat shocked. Dark grinned, scaring people was nothing new to him.

"Sst!" Seem hissed through her teeth at him as the door closed and she walked over to a bench, sitting down and closing her eyes. "It will be a long trip. I would advise you to rest and-." She made direct eye contact with him, and he blinked, a bit frightened. "-Stay. Quiet." He nodded and curled up on the wide, cushioned bench like a cat, quickly falling asleep for the first time in his life. Not that he needed sleep, but his body was tired, unlike his host body before, which slept when it got tired.

He awoke a few minuets before landing in the center of the precursor temple, mostly reconstructed with new passageways and rooms added. Seem led him out and he blinked, eyeing the statue nearby that could have given him invisibility if he desired it. The temple was eerily silent, the mute monks communicating solely through hand signals and writing.

But the silence fit him. He wasn't a speaking beast, and the quiet stares of the monks gave him more than enough information. The heavy smell of whiteface paint and dust blotted out the smells of people and emotions, leaving him quiet and calm.

Seem allowed herself a small smile as she led him to room in the monk dormitories. This was the largest find the monks would ever see, the living embodiment of eco itself. As soon as tomorrow dawned, they would begin to study him and train him, after all, even monks need a protector.


End file.
